Je te hais-me
by Plumardise
Summary: Sam est en haut,alors que Dean s'enfonce dans les abîmes de la douleur,Castiel est là,et ses larmes se perdent dans ses yeux bleus. [Dean;Castiel]


**Hey ! Rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour un petit OS comme on les aimes !**

**Ceci est _Destiel _**

**Cet OS me tient à cœur car il est un peu une sorte de vision que j'ai de la fin idéale,c'est à dire,un Sam qui meurt,tuée par Castiel de son propre choix,car je _veux _et j'_exige _qu'il monte là-haut et puisse retrouver sa maman,son papa-chou et Jessica,son seul et unique amour,il MÉRITE cette paix bordel !**

**De Castiel qui se retrouve faussement haï par Dean,plus pour la forme qu'autre-chose,et décide ou s'oblige à retourner au Paradis en laissant Dean en bas,**

**Tandis que celui-ci continue la seule et unique chose qui le permet de rester debout : La chasse.**

**Inutile de préciser que Sam est mon personnage favori et que Dean n'est,selon moi,pas l'homme vertueux,ou l'est bien juste du fait qu'il ai été proclamé vaisseau de Michael,Sam est pour moi,le _véritable_ homme vertueux. **

**Donc,voilà ma vision de la chose,sur ce,je vous laisse lire mon petit caca (dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière,je l'ai écris très rapidement,avec un certain foutant)**

**Encore désolé pour les fautes et pour le blabla incessant,**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à ma lancer des pierres,ou des tomates (ou des fleurs ?)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Sam se redressa,il sut qu'il n'étais plus sur Terre.

Étais-ce cette douce odeur de fleur qui lui remplissait les narines,ou le doux chants des oiseaux,qui dansaient dans l'air,virevoltant,s'entraînant dans un ballet,tourbillonnant tout autour de lui ?

Étais-ce ce doux remues des vagues qu'il semblait entendre au loin,ou ces voix chuchotées,comme une douce mélodie,qui rentrait dans son esprit et l'embaumait d'une irrépressible sensation de respirer ?

Étais-ce cette sensation de pureté,de paix,d'amour et de tendresse qu'émanait l'air qui le convint qu'il se trouvait aux cieux ?

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le paysage semblait s'assembler au fur et à mesure qu'il ajustait sa vue,il apercevait,à quelques mètres de lui,une maison,blanche,grande,belle,majestueuse.

Un joli jardin l'entourait,décorés de fleurs,toutes plus belles les unes quelles autres,plus colorées qu'un arc en ciel,plus brillantes que les étoiles,plus magique que toutes autre choses existantes,emplies d'une aura de beauté &amp; de paix.

Sam n'avait jamais,ne serais-ce,qu'entre aperçu cette maison,mais il su au moment ou son regard se posa sur elle a qui elle appartenait.

« Bonjour,Sam »

La douceur de la paume qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna,lentement,de peur d'avoir réellement entendu cette voix.

Il devait être en proie à une hallucination,c'est sûr.

Ça devait être une énième carte que jouais les Anges pour embobiner le Winchester.

Ça ne pouvait _pas _être _elle._

Pas après tout ce temps.

« Maman ? »

.

Castiel était en bas.

Scrutant dans les étoiles,_une _étoile,le cadet Winchester,dans son paradis,savourant une part une les retrouvailles de ses proches

_Mary,John,Jo,Bobby,Jessica,_de l'amour à ne plus en compter,des retrouvailles digne de la mort.

Castiel souriait.

Il le savait heureux.

Sam avait décidé de partir,pour retrouver là haut,les êtres qui lui étaient chers et de quitter ce monde dont il ne savourait plus l'existence.

Castiel ne pouvait que comprendre sa décision et accepta quand celui-ci décida que sa mort serait de la mort de l'ange,comme un 'merci' avorté,un dernier pardon,avant l'adieu.

Une voix au fond de son être l'appela,de ses sept lettres,laissant de côté le surnom qu'il lui avait affublé.

_Dean._

En un bruissement d'ailes,il s'envola.

Lorsqu'il atterri doucement sur le pallier du Bunker et y entra,il senti immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'avança dans le salon,y sentant l'âme de Dean,et y découvrit le chasseur,accroupi contre un mur,recroquevillé sur lui même,la tête dans ses mains.

« - Dean.

\- Castiel.

La voix du chasseur était douce,gracieuse,mais empreinte d'une colère à peine voilée que l'Ange n'avait jamais connue chez son protégé.

Castiel le scruta quelques minutes,attendant que celui-ci croise son regard.

En vain.

Le chasseur ne releva pas la tête,ne croisa pas le regard bleu turquoise de Castiel,ne perdit pas ses orbes vertes dans celles océans de son gardien.

Non.

Il restait là,assit,contre ce mur,les yeux fermés et cette colère incommensurable dans sa voix.

« - Où est Sam. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Ni une affirmation.

C'était une accusation.

C'était une lame qui transperça le cœur de l'Ange.

« - Dean.. je..il est .. là haut. »

Surpris que l'aîné Winchester ne l'ait pas coupé,il resta planté,là,à attendre un geste,une parole,un signe de vie de la part de son protégé.

Les secondes passaient,et l'écrasaient à leur passage.

« - Pourquoi.. »

Un sanglot étouffé,une larme invisible,une question rhétorique.

« - C'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est la dernière chose qu'il m'ait demandé.. »

Le chasseur releva enfin le regard.

Ses yeux bouffis par les larmes étaient devenus rouges de fatigues et de douleur.

Mais d'un vert toujours si éblouissant.

Ils se croisèrent,mer et forêt.

Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de son chasseur bouleversa Castiel.

Il y vit de la douleur.

Mais pas la douleur de l'homme qui a vécu la moitié de sa vie en Enfer.

Ni celle de l'homme qui va mourir,qui voit,aperçoit,tâte la mort.

Ce n'étais pas de la douleur physique.

Ce n'étais pas cette balle dans la jambe,ni ces milliers d'aiguilles dans le cœur,ce n'était pas ce scalpel contre sa peau,ni la lame dans le ventre.

C'était la douleur de la perte.

Celle de son tout.

Celle de son âme.

Celle de la vie.

Celle de _sa _vie.

C'était une douleur qui n'était pas humaine.

Qui méritait toutes les larmes de ce monde.

Tout les hoquets de cette planète.

Tout les sanglots de cette Terre.

Il y vit cette douleur là.

Dean se releva,s'aidant du mur.

Il n'essuya pas ses larmes,ne ravala pas ses sanglots.

Il s'avança de l'Ange,doucement,avec peur,avec peine.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'être céleste.

Il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus,ses yeux si beaux,si purs,si parfaits.

Il se perdit dans ce regard qu'il l'avait sorti des Enfers.

Il se perdit lui même au moment ou ses lèves rencontrèrent celle de l'être qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Le baiser était d'une douceur inimaginable

C'était doux,c'était léger,c'était extraordinaire,c'était céleste,c'était parfait.

Les lèvres roses du chasseur embrasaient celle de l'Ange,lui avouant son amour,lui imposant ses « je t'aime »,lui enlevant tout espoir d'un jour s'en remettre.

Ils se détachèrent enfin,après ces longues secondes,ou ces jours,ni l'un ni l'autre ne su le dire.

« - Castiel,part. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je te hais. Sort d'ici et ne revient jamais. »

Le silence était assourdissant,les molécules d'air se fracassait contre les murs,faisant écho à l'ouragan qui engloutissait l'ange,peu à peu,le noyant,l'étouffant alors qu'il s'accrochait aux abîmes vertes détournées,dans un dernier geste de déni,dans un Adieu qui n'en est pas moins douloureux.

Alors il s'envola,de ses ailes brisés,son cœur en mille morceaux,sans un regard pour le seul être aimé,se haïssant,l'aimant comme il n'est pas permis,comme il n'est pas conseillé.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime,Dean. »

FIN


End file.
